random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Splice And Pre Take A Dump At Sauce Video
It's funny because it hurts. In A Nutshell Splice, in a pathetic attempt to clean the "Gators On A Train" disc, scrubs it with the wrong side of the scrubby scrub, causing Pre to flip out and destroy the disc entirely with a weak but still powerful moonbeam. Since the movie is a rental, the dynamic duo tries to replace the disc before Gaia finds out their dirty deed (Done dirt cheap) and flips out. Plot Gaia goes out to gather water and fud and asks Splice to return "Gators On A Train" while he's out. Pre, who was hiding behind a couch and was inexplicably out of Gaia's field of vision, retorts with a snarky comment on how he sould return it himself. Gaia then gets into a heated argument with her, until Pre states that it was his idea to let her in the apartment in the first place. Gaia gets utterly ticked off and obliterates the door, walking out into the sunlight and calling a pillar of stone to replace the door. Several minutes later, Pre gets hungry and tries using the said disc to cut some leftover pizza that has now hardened. As she smacks the pizza with the disc, it becomes cracked and pieces fly everywhere, sometimes even getting jammed into Pre's face. Splice walks in, also wanting pizza, but he freaks out when he sees Pre hacking at a frozen pizza with a broken disc. He snatches the disc and starts wiping it with the wrong side of the scrubby scrub. Pre, upon realizing what Splice is doing and too tired to control her bursts of energy, freaks out and fires a weak moonbeam, but it's strong enough to destroy the disc entirely. After a quick visit to the hospital to remove shards of destroyed disc from Pre's face, Splice puts a fake, cardboard disc in place of the real one. Pre questions this tactic, leading Splice to tell him that after losing his Orb Of Split in the toilet, he decided to wear a belt of cardboard around his midsection to keep him from losing control. It restricts his walkimg movement, causing him to look like a sand piper when he walks. Splice found said Orb when they got home. Hours later (Wow, it's taking a while for Gaia to get groceries), the dynamic duo gets a letter. It reads: Cardboard? CARDBOARD?! I ask over and over for the disc, and all you give me is CARDBOARD?! I think you don't want to give me the disc! I think you're trying to keep it without paying! Well, then, I guess I am going to have to raise the steaks. Either you bring back the disc or I'll come over there and get it myself! You're next... The Guy Running The Shop. The two are frightened and destroy the letter. Promptly, the phone rings. Splice answers the phone and finds that Gaia is calling from the forest behind the apartment. Appearantly, Gaia decided to catch a rare bird with multicolor plumage for dinner, but he ended up in the forest. He asks if everything's okay. Splice assures him that everything's fine, but Gaia can sense the uncertainty in his voice and decides to come home immediately. Pre freaks out again and once again tells Splice to admit his mistake and face the fact that Gaia will possibly force them into the forest. Splice, flabbergasted, says "Why would I do that?! What am I, a good person?" Pre then retorts with a flat "Yes." Then, referring to the fact that cardboard doesn't work (Wether it be a disc or a control belt) and because his Orb was under the sofa cushion and he couldn't find it, Splice turns to Pre, eyes red and evil-looking, and smashes her into the ground. He then pins her to said ground and prepares to attack her. Right before he slashes, he regains control and walks out of the room, saying he needs a break. After inexplicably fixing the hole in the ground, Splice yells at Pre from the staircase. He says that he has an idea on how to get out of their debt with Sauce Video. He then says he's going to "illegally download it movie from a virus-filled site that will destroy his computer and get him arrested for life". Yeah, he said it exactly like that. Pre then yells back, "Do you ever listen to yourself speak, Midnight?" Pre is obviously mad at Splice, using his previous name. She walks up the staircase, grabs Splice by the "hat", walks down the staircase, shows him a picture of Corruption, a failed clone of Splice, behind bars (Obviously Photoshopped; in this timeline, Corruption was killed years ago), and says that's what a pirated movie would look like if it were sentient. Splice doesn't get it still, and Pre is forced to tie him to the sofa and repeat a famous line. "You wouldn't steal a car." Pre simulates by grabbing a box and taking it up the staircase. "You wouldn't steal a woman's purse." She then grabs her old backpack and throws it in the stolen "car". "You wouldn't steal a cell phone." She takes the phone, rips it out of the wall, and throws it upstairs with the "purse". "PIRACY IS STEALING." She yells so loud that she gets a little bit of infected, yet nullified spittle on Splice's face. Splice then responds with a defeated "Oh..." Pre then suggests they get a job, and Splice disagrees, stating that he's not old enough and that Pre wouldn't be accepted anyway because nobody hires zombies anymore. Pre then replies saying that Splice is on his third reincarnation and that she's 30+ years old. They then decide to get a job. They accidentally sell their bodies to science and get rained on with some sort of acidic fluid. -Will complete later-